


Citizen Fang

by WeirdFlexButOk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 8 Episode 9, Alternate Universe, Benny is good at this, Benny!Caregiver, Classification Universe, Crying, Cuddles, DDLG, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Little, Little Headspace, Little!Elizabeth, Littles, Littleverse, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, alternate universe - littles are known, classification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: Alternate Citizen Fang. Elizabeth is Little and Great Grandpa Benny has to save her and play Daddy.





	Citizen Fang

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Littles can compartmentalise and work like normal people unless something out of routine happens. Littles have to be in their headspace four days a week.

"She's a nice girl," Martin said down the phone, dragging his fork along the plate. "Takes kindly to strangers," he took a bite of the pie.

"You leave her alone. Now." Benny threatened.

"How far away are you?" Martin asked licking the fork clean.

Benny took a deep breath, "An hour."

"You got forty-five minutes."

Benny closed the phone, blood boiling. It was one thing to involve a Little, it was another to involve family. His only family. He put his foot to the floor and sped down the roads as fast as he could.

***

Benny walked into the cafe slowly, it took every fibre of his being not to run in their and drain Martin dry, but he knew going in there unannounced with a murderous plan would probably end up with more than one humans blood being spilled.

He walked in to see Elizabeth tied to a chair, there were tear stains on her face and she looked terrified. Benny then had to stop himself from immediately going over there and comforting her.

Classifications weren't a thing when Benny was human, but when Dean told him how much had changed he wasn't surprised. Benny had had a child back then but he still felt...incomplete. When Dean mentioned Littles it instantly peaked his interest and he realised he had been a Daddy once. Being a vampire took away your humanity, and there was nothing more human than a basic instinct to take care of someone else. 

"Lay down your arms, you unholy thing!" Martin cried, gripping Elizabeth's shoulder. He saw her breath hitch at the loud noise and the tight grip. Benny could practically feel her slipping. After a few weeks of working with her, he had seen she was one of the most well versed Littles; even after being yelled at by angry customers she didn't even bat an eyelid. She worked three days a week like any normal person, he wouldn't have known she wasn't if she had't have told him.

Seeing Elizabeth upset like this just showed how scared she was, and it kick started instincts Benny hadn't felt in years.

Benny crept forward holding his arms out in an effort to show he meant no harm, it didn't seem to work because Martin stood up and held a knife to Elizabeth's neck. Her lip wobbled.

"You got me here, now," Benny murmured. "Why don't you just let her go and walk away?"

"I don't think so," Martin said quickly, gripping her shoulder tighter. He was scared.

"You realise I'm not asking," Benny said walking closer.

"I realise that completely."

"Roy, what's going on?" Elizabeth whimpered.

"It's okay Lizzie. He ain't gonna hurt you." He tried to reassure. God, he wanted to rip out his throat and cradle her. "Ain't that right?"

Martin remained silent but kept his grip.

"Come on now," he tried to reason. "I got no beef with you, you've got no beef with me-"

"I got plenty of beef with your kind!" Martin snapped

"Alright, that may be so, but not for anything that happened here. I did not kill those people."

"I heard," Martin said. "You and Dean had a little 'Purgatory Reunion'. Touching," he sounded almost disgusted.

"Roy," Elizabeth said sounding younger. Her breathing was very uneven and tears freely flowed. "Please just tell me what's going on here."

"Please," Benny begged, still taking tentative steps forward. "I'm asking you...do not do this. The bad guy is gone, okay?"

"She doesn't know...Benny," Martin said. Benny looked at him and slightly shook his head.

"Roy? Whose Benny?" She asked, voice breaking.

"'Whose Benny?'" Martin repeated, "let's find out, shall we?" He pressed the blade to her neck until it drew blood, she whimpered. "Stay back!" He commanded.

Benny did as he was told and stepped back. It physically hurt him to see Elizabeth in pain.

"Look!" Martin cried.

Benny was breathing heavily. The smell of blood made the animal in him come out, despite the fact he would never hurt anyone, let alone a Little.

"See that!" Martin grabbed her hair until her head turned towards him. "Dilated pupils! Hair standing! Signs of hunger!"

Benny turned from his great-granddaughter, he couldn't help but growl. The smell of blood was too much and it was making him change, even the sound of her whimpering profusely wasn't enough for him to stay human.

"Don't worry," Martin said as Benny's fangs began to drop, "he won't feed off his own flesh and blood."

"Flesh and blood?" Elizabeth repeated confused.

"Tell her, Benny. Tell her how you're her long lost Grandpappy." Martin said removing the knife from her throat and pointing at him accusingly. "Tell her about all the dead you left behind. Tell her about the monster that you are!" 

Benny focused until his fangs went again, he sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked turning back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Martin said, once again behind Elizabeth and holding the blade to her neck again. "I want your head on a steak."

Benny nodded, he'd do anything to protect Elizabeth. He walked over slowly to the counter, he bent over so his head was on the hard surface.

Elizabeth gasped. "Roy no," she hiccuped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she cried.

"Well," Martin said walking over to him, "I hope they're saving a special place for you, wherever it is you come from!"

"No!" Elizabeth cried as Martin swung.

***

"Shh, shh," Benny said in an effort to soothe Elizabeth. The poor girl had seen the whole thing and was now wailing, not that he could blame her, she had blood on her arms for Christ sake.

Benny untied her and pulled her into his arms. Her uncoordinated limbs tried to get away from him but he just held tighter. Understandably, she was trying to get away from the monster that had just killed a man, violently, in front of her. It didn't matter that the same man had cut her, a Little had seen a monster and was just scared.

"It's okay, Princess. It's all okay, baby girl. I won't hurt'cha, Benny won't hurt'cha."

It did little to help, she continued to cry but she stopped squirming so much, she just lay, slightly tense, in his arms as she wailed. He bounced her and rubbed her back while pacing, staying away from the body with a ripped out throat that was behind the counter.

It took a while, but eventually her wails went to sobs, which then went to hiccups as she lay limp in his arms.

"There, you feelin' better now,Princess?" Benny said standing, still rubbing her back. She sniffled and he took his hand that wasn't supporting her under her bum and wiped away her tears and hair out of her face. "Hm?" She didn't answer but he noticed that she was clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth. If she wanted something in her mouth she would've used her thumb, so he figured she must be hungry.

"Shall we get something in that grumbly tummy of yours Lizzie Bear?" Benny said walking behind the counter, careful to make sure Elizabeth couldn't see what was left of Martin. He crouched down and got a bottle from beneath the counter. Every good restaurant catered to Littles these days.

"Would you like that? Some num nums?" Benny couldn't believe he just said that without thinking, but he smiled at the thought of what his old nest would say.

He hummed an old country song as he got the powdered formula, he added a spoon full to the bottle and filled it up with hot water from the large thermos that was always kept at the perfect drinking temperature, it was only used for making bottles.

Benny shook the bottle until it was well mixed. He walked over to one of the booths and sat down, he rearranged Elizabeth so her head was against his shoulder. He ran his hand along her arm as he guided the bottle to her mouth. She didn't latch on straight away so he tilted the bottle up a little more and squeezed a few drops onto her tongue. When she tasted the formula she immediately sucked, eager to swallow more.

"Easy there Little One, don't choke now."

She soon found a steady rhythm and closed her eyes as she drank. She didn't even notice when the formula stopped flowing and she started sucking air. She whined when he took it away.

"I know, I know. Benny's so mean for taking the bottle away." He said manoeuvring her so her head was over his shoulder. He bounced her and rubbed her back until she burped and spit up some of the milk on her shoulder.

"That better Princess?" He said moving her until she was against his chest once more. He continued to hum as he rocked her. She had had quite a day and he didn't have to look at her to know she was dropping off.

"There there baby girl. You just sleep now, Benny's got'cha."

Benny lay his head on hers as he heard her breathing even out.

"I got'cha."

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO THIS EPISODE


End file.
